Polar Kebbit
Bones Raw beast meat Polar kebbit fur |examine = Cannot be examined }} Polar Kebbits are a Hunter creature found in the Rellekka Hunter area. It can be caught at Hunter level 1. Catching a Polar Kebbit involves tracking it from its hole, to its final destination. The kebbits are always in snowdrifts when you catch them, by using a noose wand and "attacking" the snow drift. Success yields 30 Hunter experience, plus bones, raw beast meat, and polar kebbit fur. Note: Box traps are used instead in the private hunting area. * Bones may be buried. * Raw beast meat may be either dropped, or saved to cook on a spit roast. * Polar Kebbit fur may turned into Polar camouflage gear by the Fancy Dress Shop salesman in Varrock (4 furs and 40 coins for the set). Habitat(s) The polar kebbit can be found in the Rellekka Hunter area where there are a few polar kebbit dens. It is north of the entrance to Keldagrim. To get there, if you have completed the Eagle's Peak quest, the Eagle transport system is a fast way in and out. An even more convenient option is the use of the fairy ring code . Player should note that completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen is NOT necessary for use of the fairy ring network: rather, the only requirement is to complete the quest up to speaking with the Co-ordinator near the beginning of the quest. Strategies To catch a Polar Kebbit, you must search a burrow of one of the kebbits by clicking on it, following the tracks to find the kebbit's next hiding area, and finally snaring it with a noose wand by searching the snow drift and right-clicking and selecting attack snow drift. Usually, tracking the kebbit takes about three segments. The use of tracks, and the fact that Polar Kebbits are the level 1 creature, makes many players assume that catching polar kebbits is a linear follow-the-tracks exercise. In fact, it's more like connect-the-dots. Start with one of the two holes, because those are the places to begin finding kebbit tracks. Once you find tracks, the kebbit will not be where the tracks lead. Instead, you're trying to figure where the kebbit went next. A survey of the area will familiarise you with the tunnel entrances, logs, etc. If the kebbit went into a burrow complex, for example, odds are that they came out of another hole leading from that area. They might also zip across the ice to nearby burrow holes, especially if tracks lead to snowbanks, so check those. The point is, there are a limited set of possibilities, depending on where your kebbit tracks are. By the time you've found two track sets, there is a possibility that the place the tracks lead will get you a hiding kebbit at your third stop. Make sure you have the noose wand out, and at least three inventory slots free. The mechanics are as follows: You can search a suspected snowdrift. If a kebbit is present, a message will appear, saying something like, "It looks like there might be a creature hiding under this snowdrift". If there is no kebbit in the drift, a message will say, "It appears this snowdrift is devoid of creatures". Category:Hunter